opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paraumbogrella pumilio
Paraumbogrella pumilio (Karsch, 1881) is the only member of the genus Paraumbogrella (Eupnoi, Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''Gagrella p.'' Karsch, 1881a:36Karsch, F.A.F. (1881a) Diagnoses Arachnoidarum Japoniae. Berliner entomologische Zeitschrift, Berlin, 25(1–2), 35–40. *''Melanopa p.'' Roewer, 1910a:29Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. *''P. huzitai'' Suzuki, 1963c:97Suzuki, S. (1963c) A new genus of Gagrellinae (Opiliones) from Japan. Annotationes Zoologicae Japonenses 36(2), 97–101. (syn. Suzuki, 1985d:57Suzuki, S. (1985d) Revision of five problematical species of Japanese Opiliones. Dobutsu Bunrui Gakkai shi of the Japanese Society of Systematic Zoology 30, 53–59.) Specimens *''G.p.'' male(1) + female(1) (syntypes) in Museum für Naturkunde der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin; #3507 *''P.h.'' male(8) + female(9) (holotype(m) + paratypes) in Zoological Laboratory of Hiroshima University Descriptions Gagrella pumilio (from) Nob., nigra, segmentis postice rubrobrunneo-marginatis, dorso et ventre lateribus maculis transversis subflavis, pedibus testaceo-brunneis, fusco-brunneo subannulatis, subscabrosis, palpis nigris, articulo ultimo testaceo-brunneo, spina scuti dorsualis brevi. Long. corp. 3 (male) — 4 (female) mm. Paraumbogrella huzitai (from *''Body:'' Entire body, dorsum, venter, and coxae thickly covered with rounded flat elevations, giving the whole animale a marked reticulate appearance. First and second scutum segments with a median hump, which is low, blunt and tuberculate. Eye tubercle situated about the middle of the cephalothorax, relatively large; in dorsal view, 0.35mm wide and 0.30 mm long; covered throughout with rounded flat elevations, gently rounded above, smooth, with no armature over the eyes. Anterior to the eye tubercle and near the frontal region exists a median process, which is well marked, but not very large. Supracheliceral lamellae in the form of expanded plates, median protion of which projects, having minute tubercles. A row of teeth present on the anterior margins of all coxae and on the posterior margins of the first and fourth coxae. Lateral teeth are blunt, quadrate. Genital operculum likewise with a row of teeth along the lateral margins. *''Chelicera:'' normal, with scattered short hairs; proximal segment with a ventral spine and distal segment medially with a few very small tubercles. *''Palpus:'' segments short but strong; clothed with short hairs. Trochanter ventrally with a few small tubercles, femur likewise ventrally with rows of small tubercles. Patella distally swollen, but no distinct process, patella and tibia dorsally with numerous spinules. Tarsus ventro-medially with a longitudinal row of minute tubercles; ventro-laterally likewise with tubercles arranged more sparsely. *''Legs:'' relatively short. Both first and third femora cylindrical and much shorter than the length of body. First to fourth femora each provided with numerous white rings along the length, some of which are regarded as nodules, but accurate count of them is difficult. Trochanters laterally have numerous spicules. Femora, patella and tibia clothed with scattered spinules. *''Penis:'' Corpus penis flattened dorso-ventrally, of approximately similar width except distal 1/3 narrowing portion; basal end lightly curved inwardly, distally with a pair of membranous wings. *''Coloration:'' Dorsum including eye tubercle rusty red to reddish brown. Cephalothorax furnished laterally with white spots, the white color being round only on the raised elevations. Anterior half of both thoracic segments darker than posterior half, with three white spots in a row. Scutum segments bordered by a transverse white band, largely dark, characterized medially and laterally with whitish markings of which lateral ones connect with each other and form two parallel rows of white on the abdomen. Those parallel rows begin at the first thorax segment and end at the third free tergite, but they are somewhat indistinct or missing in some individuals. Venter concolorous with dorsum. Sternites laterally dark brown with white spots. Chelicera and palpus rusty red to reddish yellow. Palpal femur distally, and patella totally reddish brown. Femora of first to fourth legs rusty red with numerous whitish rings, remainder of legs rusty red. *''Measurements'' (in mm): **Total length of body, 2.7; Cephalothorax, 0.8x1.6 (at widest portion); Abdomen, 1.7 wide. **Length of femur: I, 1.5; II, 2.9; III, 1.5; IV, 2.4. **Total length of leg: I,6.4; II,13.5; III,6.3; IV, 9.5. **Palpus (width x length): ***Trochanter 0.13 x 0.17 ***Femur 0.13 x 0.39 ***Patella 0.17 x 0.23 ***Tibia 0.13 x 0.35 ***Tarsus 0.07 x 0.51 ***Total length: 1.65 **Penis ***corpus length, 1.18; width at base, 0.19; width at distal narrowest portion, 0.06. ***glans length, 0.17; width at proximal portion, 0.07. ***distal spine, length 0.04. *''Female'' Similar to male in appearance, but without armature on the ventral surface of palpal tarsus. *''Measurements'' (in mm): **Total length of body, 3.5; Cephalothorax width, 1.8 (at widest portion); Abdomen, 2.2 wide. **Length of femur: I, 1.4; II, 2.8; III, 1.4; IV, 2.4. **Total length of leg: I, 6.0; II, 11.9; III, 5.9; IV, 9.4. Notes *Location: Japan (Hokkaido and Honshu) Literature *Karsch 1881a:36 *Roewer, 1910a:29 *Roewer, 1923:937Roewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. *Roewer, 1955a:105Roewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121. *Suzuki, 1963c:97 *Suzuki, 1985d:56 Additional images - Gallery File:Paraumbogrella_pumilio_Suzuki-1963c-2.png|from References Category:species Category:Palearctic Category:Fauna of Japan Category:Asia